


Two Halves of a Single Frame

by the_master_of_escapism



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, London, Love, M/M, Magic, Nature, Obsession, Poetry, Reincarnation, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_master_of_escapism/pseuds/the_master_of_escapism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of moments and feelings captured in words. From Merlin's POV to Mordred's, Arthur's and Morgana's, I've written about their emotions during A Drop Of Black Ink and it's sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Merlin's POV~

Eyes that change each time I look, dark then bright  
 From clear skies to oceans I do not know  
 I try to see the beauty, crave your light  
 But it’s lost, dragged under, far below.  
  
 Lips which soaked me in such soft, sweet words  
 Now lash out and strike hard with stormy blasts  
 They cage my heart, keeping my song unheard  
 Let teeth bite and tear me, rip me apart.  
  
 Those hands, warm as the spring breeze  
 They flare, sunshine burning through my skin  
 Nails digging deep and cutting me with ease  
 Hot breath against my neck making fires spin.  
  
 Indecisive eyes, lips, hands, you take me  
 Together, both night and day, we will be.


	2. Cup Of Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's POV~

 Get up, get dressed, make a cup of tea  
 Small sips, hot steam, cold air, a cup of tea.  
  
 Go out, join the crowds, join the thrum of life  
 Charge in if I dare, miss that cup of tea.  
  
 Familiar faces, but then one new  
 And I stare, want to share that cup of tea.  
  
 We talk, I laugh, I wish to never leave  
 Because you’re rare, just my cup of tea.  
  
 I tell you I know you from somewhere past,  
 It’s strange, this love affair, this cup of tea.  
  
 More than life, you’re more than all of it  
 Such charm, so fair, you take my cup of tea.  
  
 I object, but don’t. Everywhere I look, you  
 I see, it’s quite unfair, no cup of tea.  
  
 You take me, and we march to a new beat  
 I ask if you care, love that cup of tea?  
  
 You laugh and smile then pause life’s new fast track  
 Hold my hand, pass me a spare cup of tea.  
  
 Get up, get changed and kiss you softly  
 Nothing can compare, to this cup of tea.


	3. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mordred's POV~

 Wings grow from bone and skin, unfurl and spread  
 Too large, they burn, never free to fly  
 They scrape my ribcage, fill my chest instead  
 Breaking what once was, I can’t say goodbye.  
  
 No chance, no time, all gone, no words save one.  
 Across my tongue it trips, a prayer, promise.  
 Your name caught within each breath, a beacon  
 Guiding each choice. I’m scared if I’m honest.  
  
 Drowning in the waves, my wings pulled under  
 Your name: my hope, my love, my weight, my doom  
 It cracks the skies open, releases thunder  
 It’s an anchor dragging me to my tomb.  
  
 I could have soared, could have caught the sun,  
 But now I can only warn you: run.


	4. A Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's POV~

We don’t share this world, part mine, part for you  
Two halves of a single frame, me and you.

  
You have the mountains and skies high above,  
Governing gods, a game, they worship you.

  
I tug and you pull, I yell and you shout  
Prepare for war, take aim; first me, then you.

  
I have lakes, the desserts, the trees, above  
and below, I stake my claim, and do you?

  
You send fires, they spread and scorch, so I  
Forge my own, set skies aflame and hurt you.

  
Each day a new battle, each day new war,  
Lives lost, love lost, a shame for me and you.

  
We’ve earned great titles written in blood, years  
Gone, rewarded with fame, more for me than you.

  
Take my hand, see my world, let me see yours,  
I take the world, keep it tame, all for you.


End file.
